Break The Shield
by FilthyFictions
Summary: Twins Phil and Lilly Brooks have always stuck together, from growing up living from couch to couch to getting in the WWE it's been them against the world but how will Phil overcome fair when Lilly doesnt need him to take care of her anymore, as she finds comfort in a man that Phil never would have pegged as her type.
1. Chapter 1

I turned the corner my eyes glued on my cell I noticed a shadow surround me as I ran head first in to some one's chest. I looked up to see my brother's tired blue green eyes. He took a step back and laughed holding his cell phone up.

"Hey bro," I laughed as we both put our cells in our pocket. I wouldn't be here with out my brother, in my job or in life, he always took care of me, mostly when I was being a jack ass to him.

"Going somewhere?" he asked crossing his arms, always suspicious of my non straight edge ways.

"Yeah, I'm going to Valet." I smiled. "For the Superstars taping."

"Oh, yeah, your boyfriend, what was his name again?" Phil said putting forward his side ways smirk he had conquered when being mischievous.

"Oh yeah, totally the one I'll love forever." I gagged rolling my eyes. "Turning on him soon . . . according to creative."

"Oh, that's right," Phil said. "You were telling me.

"You got Heyman?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's not until Raw though, so I got a few hours." He nodded looking at a random worker who walked past. "What are you doing tonight?"

'Hmm, I thought…." I sighed smirking toward the roof, I knew exactly what I would probably end up doing tonight. "I might chill out with a movie or something."

"You don't plan on doing that at all do you?"

"What if I do?" I smiled

"Well I'll be a proud big brother."

"What if I don't?" I smirked.

"I'll be a proud big brother." He laughed. I hated when he called himself my 'big' brother, he was only a couple of hours older.

"See, win, and win." I laughed. "I have to go," I smiled shoving my hands in my pockets pressing my head further back inside my hood.

"Anybody ever tell you pair how alike y'all are?" I heard turning to See Curtis' annoying face right in front of me.

"It's kind of the point of twins." I snarled turning to face him.

"You really need to start showing me some respect, Little Lady" Curtis scolded. "Don't you know who I am, don't you know my fa-"

I put my hand over his mouth, "Let me inform you of something, bud." I said calmly. "I don't give a fuck who you are, I don't care." I said. "Don't speak to me like that, or you'll regret it."

"Oh, yeah and what are you going to do about it?" he laughed taking a step closer to me towering over me. I noticed a shadow over my left shoulder.

"Hey back up buddy." Phil said stepping in between me and Curtis. "You're crossing the line." Phil warned

"The line, you want to talk about crossing the line?"

"You should probably walk away, before a put a line across your face with my fist." Phil threatened. They started sizing each other up.

"Guys," I looked up to see Mark Carrano coming towards us, he looked up to Curtis and demanded he took a walk before turning his attention to Phil and I.

"What the hell just happened?" he snapped.

"He was hassling Lil, trying to overpower her and stuff." Phil told, "I wasn't going to let my sister get talked down too."

"It was fine, really." I said rolling my eyes.

Mark looked between the two of us and thought for a moment. "I was assured that if I had the two of you here, I wouldn't have any dramas. "

"You haven't," I said, "We've done everything by the rules." I pointed out. Phil put his hand on my shoulder a queue for me to shut up.

"Axel is a hot head though,"

"So you guys have been having trouble?" Mark asked looking at me, his mood softening.

"He's just getting obnoxious." I said honestly, "He's been getting keen on over powering and pushing me around since he got the Heyman news."

"Alright, leave it with me, go wait in the room by gorilla for further instruction." He demanded. "Phil, I'll meet you in the locker room."

"Yes Mark" Phil and I said in unison as he walked away. I turned to Phil.

"Keep me posted?"

"Sure." He said hugging me then walking off.

I made my way to the 'green room' storming in, scaring Dean Ambrose who was sitting with his feet perched on a coffee table.

"From out of nowhere, Lilly Brooks" He said looking back up to the TV screen.

"Whatever." I growled sitting down next to him putting my head on the back of the lounge pulling my hood over my eyes.

"Where's Axel?" he asked.

"I don't care." I said arrogantly.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"What's paradise?" I asked looking at him from under the hood.

"It appeared to be you and Axel." Ambrose laughed.

"hahaha, You're not very smart are you?" I laughed. "It's just a spot."

"Oh, I don't pay attention to what is and what isn't," he admitted. "So where is he?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"So what you guys don't get a long?"

"Nope, can't stand the guy" I said effortlessly looking at Ambrose then looking away. "He's got that whole generational superstar ego about him,"

"Weren't you engaged to Orton?"

"So?"

"Generational ego thing obviously attracts you." Dean pointed out.

I pushed my hood off my forehead and looked him up and down. "You've got no idea what attracts me." I said sternly.

"Oh?" he laughed. "Help me win tonight and I'll make it worth your while."

"What?" I laughed.

"You heard me." Dean said. "Help me win and I'll make it worth your while."

"You do realize if I go against script I could lose my job."

"Do I need to remind you who your brother is?"

"He doesn't call the shots on my contract."

"Are you honestly telling me if they fire you he's not going to walk?"

He had a point, All Ambrose wanted to do was be the best guy in the business and although I was a little bias of if he could ever be as good as my brother or not, I hated seeing hard workers like him being pinned by Axel.

A second later someone walked through the door, we both sat up straight when we realized it was Mark.

"Hey Mark." I said cheerfully. "Did you sort my brother out?" I joked.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, give him a good smack around the ears, he deserves it." I admitted.

"I'm sure you do too." He laughed. "You guys are getting moved up to Raw, mid card."

"Oh really?" Dean asked sitting forward.

"Yeah," Mark said. "Your brother wants a shot at Axel so I'm giving him lead on the creative."

"Good things always happen when you do that." I pointed out but Mark shook his head.

"I get nervous enough when Phil is in control, but with both of you being in control, I'm shaking."

"Don't worry." Dean said sitting forward . "I'll keep them in check."

"Oh right, you're involved as well." Mark said shaking his head standing to leave. "Remember, it's pg."

"Well, that's an interesting turn of events." Dean laughed.

"I actually get to break away from that jerk." I laughed.

"You really don't like him do you?" Dean laughed.

"No, not at all." I laughed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Lil, can I see you?" Phil asked. I stood straight up and walked to the door.

"What's up bro?" I asked as I stepped out.

"You need to make Axel try and hurt you" he said quickly.

"What?"

"You need to do something to him so he will to hurt you so I can come out there." He said slowly.

"Okay." I said. "I don't know how I feel about having you stand up for me." I said with a screwed up nose.

"Just do it, okay." He grumped.

"Gosh, you're always so grumpy through Raw." I whined.

"You're always such a bitch, period." He spat back.

'Fuck you." I said sticking my finger up at him as I walked in to the room.

"Stop wearing that wrist tape if you're not straight edge." He yelled.

"Stop being a moody asshole." I slammed the door behind me. He could be a real jerk sometimes. If anyone else spoke to him the way I just did though, they could have had a lot of trouble heading their way.

"Wow, fun with the Punks." Dean laughed

"Shut up."

I sat there talking randomly with Dean about Raw and other things wrestling related. Then it was time for us to move out of the room.

"I'll see you out there."

"Lilly," Dean called putting his title around his waist, "Make it worth my while, I'll make it worth your while."

I hid my smirk as I walked out running in to Curtis before the gorilla position. "You ready to be my bitch." He asked as we waited.

"Don't flatter yourself." I snarled. "To be your bitch I'd actually have to give a crap about you."

"Cameras on Curtis and Lilly" Someone called great that meant I had to act, god I hated this job sometimes. "In three two."

"Curtis, I just wanted to get your thoughts on you match tonight for the United States title against Dean Ambrose." Renee Young said I wrapped my arm around Curtis' waist and smiled up at him wishing I could gouge his eyes out.

"My thoughts, Renee?" he said looking to the roof and laughing. "My thoughts aren't even concerning Dean Ambrose; all I can think about is celebrating behind closed doors, with the beautiful Lilly." He said I looked in to his eyes and smiled. "If you know what I mean." He laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

"People need to remember, they're not dealing with some untalented Rookie, they're dealing with a third generation star, the son of the one and only Mr Perfect." I told. "People like Dean Ambrose don't stand a chance against someone like him, they can strive to beat the best but there is one thing that no wrestler can beat." I paused, "And that's perfection." I smirked I kissed his cheek and smiled before we walked off.

"You ever thought about being a movie star?" Curtis laughed as I whipped my mouth

A few seconds later our music hit and we walked out to the edge of the stage I grinded my back against him like I always did then he spun me around and pashed me,

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the United States Championship, introducing first, the challenger Accompanied by Lilly Brooks, weighing in at 228 pounds, Curtis Axel."

"You're so fat." I laughed.

I threw my arms around his throat and he carried my half way down the ramp like he always did.

A few moments later we were in the ring, our music cut and the crowd went quiet, then:

Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta . . . SHIELD echoed through the arena and Dean descended the stairs through the crowd. "And his opponent, representing The Shield weighing in at 225 pounds, the current United states Champion, Dean Ambrose." Dean jumped the barricade throwing me a sly smirk as he made his way to the ring. I turned to Axel and kissed his cheek.

"I don't wish you luck tonight." I said with a massive smile.

"I hope you break your leg." he spat back.

I laughed as I got out of the ring. And stood in the corner waiting for an opportunity, I would have to heel it up a little bit, and make Dean Look like a good guy. Eventually an opportunity came Curtis was arguing with the ref and Dean was in the corner right next to me. I walked over and grabbed his shoe lifting it up he tripped and slammed his head into the Mat I stood back with my hands up like I didn't do anything, Dean spun around like a rabid dog, which was fitting cause The Shield were the hounds of Justice.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. "You think this is a game?" he screamed, I did my best CM Punk sideways smirk. "My champion ships on the line you stupid whore." He said reaching through the ring ropes grabbing hold of my hair pulling me towards him. As I was prepared for him to slam my head in to the ring pole he pulled me to him. "Just go with it." He said before pushing his mouth on to mine kissing me it took a moment for me to realize what was happening but I did grabbing hold of the ring ropes pulling myself up resting my hands on his face kissing him back; it was the best kiss I had over been a part of. A second later he was ripped away and I jumped off the apron shocked as shit, there was no need to act or sell anything, Dean Ambrose just kissed me and it was amazing, I looked up at the ring.

"You're an idiot." Curtis yelled, faking being hurt.

Everything clicked in my head, Curtis was setting Dean up for some corner move taunting the crowd, I jumped and slid in the ring jumping in front of him holding my hands up.

"Wait." I yelled. "I'm sorry." I lied.

"Move Lilly." He yelled.

"Curtis, just stop I'm sorry." I said, look of worry all over my face I walked closer to him my eyes pleading forgiveness, my soul so happy that I didn't have to put up with him anymore. He relaxed a little and put his arm on mine I pulled my arm back and smacked him closed fisted across the face. Spinning around skipping to Dean pulling his face up right kissing him like there was no tomorrow, it took him a minute but he put his hand on my back pulling himself to a standing position, forcing his tongue in my mouth, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled back our faces half an inch apart breaths heavy, this wasn't a story, this was real, what the hell had I just done. A second later I was thrown to the ground Dean was knocked out with Axel's punch then he turned his attention to me pulling me up like a doll against the rope holding my face then slapping me.

"You're so stupid." He snapped pushing me in to the middle of the ring, I sold a rib injury, bent over holding my stomach I turned around toward him he picked me up and power bombed me in to the mat, It hurt like hell, I took the fall completely wrong because the idiot didn't tell me what he was doing, I buried my face in to the mat but was pulled up by my hair and whipped in to the corner. I heard a loud cheer then a body slammed in to the mat, I slid down noticing Phil on top of Curtis beating the crap out of him. I closed my eyes and tried to push the pain away, I felt a hand go around my ankle I was pulled to the edge of the ring then I noticed Dean grab my arm and lowered me to the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked soothing my back.

"No." I said clenching my face. "He didn't tell me what the fuck he was doing and I took the fall completely wrong."

"Shit." He said looking back to the doctor

"Don't, I'll be fine." I said noticing Phil hitting the GTS on Curtis then sliding out of the ring to me.

"You're hurt?" Phil assumed.

"Yeah." I said a second later he was lifting my arm and putting it over his head.

"Where?"

"Ribs." I whined.

He pulled me up I used Dean's shoulder to stand he put his arm around my waist helping me up

"I've got her." Phil said I doubled over in pain as Phil started walking grabbing my ribs. "That was a great work." He said getting halfway up the ramp looking back glaring at the ring to a just waking Axel, making sure the whole of WWE knew it wasn't over. I buried my head in the crook of his neck."It's alright, sis." He whispered.

"It hurts pretty bad." I whined.

"I know." We walked back stage and Phil sat me on a chair. "Get the doctor." He demanded.

"If you want a doctor go to the trainer's room." Someone called

"What the hell." Phil yelled.

"Bro, calm down, I'm okay, we'll just go there." I told. A second later he was by my side helping me up. "I can walk," I laughed. "It's painful, but I can do it." I said pushing myself off the seat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good news, your ribs aren't fractured." The doctor said, "Take it easy, they'll be sore for a few days." He said wrapping a tight bandage around my midsection.

"Thanks doc." I said pushing myself up out of the room.

"What happened?" Phil said shooting to his feet.

"Just bruised," I smiled. "Just got to take it easy for a day or two." I smiled.

"Good,"

We walked down a hall and rounded a corner. "Lilly can we get your thoughts on what happened this evening." Renee asked and a camera was shoved in my face.

"I . . . don't. . . "I wasn't expecting a spot just yet.

"I'll give you some thoughts." Phil said putting his arm on my shoulder. "Curtis Axel thought he was tough for over powering a girl in the ring, throwing her around like a doll, but you see." Phil paused. "Curtis Axel made a mistake when he chose to throw my twin sister around." He stated for the first time on WWE TV calling me his Twin, I bit back a smile. "It was a bad idea, she's got bruised ribs and can barely walk," he told. "I'm not saying she's an angel, far from it, after all," he half nodded. "She's my sister, but Curtis Axel should know, he crossed a line a very very wide line and I'm coming after him." Phil said dragging me away from the camera.

"You're a genius." I laughed pulling away. "You're words are great."

"Ah, you know me." He laughed.

"Lilly." I heard called from behind me, I turned to see Mark walking towards us. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"I spoke to the doctor, just bruised?"

"Yeah, that's pretty good." I smiled.

"What happened out there?" he asked.

"Well, I was setting it up for Phillip to come out and did what I did with Ambrose, which was great, I must admit, then he started throwing me around and didn't tell me when he was going to powerbomb me, so I didn't take the fall right." I said quickly.

"Ouch." Mark flinched. "What action do you want taken."

I looked at Mark for a second. "What are the options?" I asked.

"Suspension, a fine." He offered.

"What about a fine and a few horrible matches with my darling brother." I smiled, hitting Phil's chest.

"You don't want him to be taken off TV?" Mark asked.

"If he gets taken off TV, my brother is without a storyline." I pointed out.

"Alright." Mark said turning, "I'll see you both at tapings."

We walked a little further then I needed to stop for a moment to catch my breath.

"Lilly Brooks." I heard and looked to my right to see Ambrose walking towards us. "You alright?"

"I'll text you later." Phil said walking off.

"Yeah, I'm good." I smiled pushing myself off the wall and looking at him. "Just some bruising."

"Thanks for helping me out." He said petting his title that was wrapped snug around his waist.

"I'm not really sure who helped who." I laughed.

"I did get you some bruised ribs." Dean smirked nodding towards the bandages around my waist.

"Yeah, I've been wanting those for a while." I smiled up like a kid at Christmas. "It's like a dream come true."

Dean laughed as he looked down. I lent up against the wall. "So, how can I make it worth your while?" he asked leaning up against the wall next to me looking in to my eyes.

"Don't Worry." I smirked. "You did." I said looking away blushing.

"Oh so you like you're self some Ambrose huh?" Dean laughed, I couldn't look back up to him. This was embarrassing. "Never would I in a million years think I could make Lilly Brooks blush."

"Shut up." I laughed finally looking back up to into his eyes, I don't know what I had for guys with blue eyes, everyone seemed to have them these days.

"We could take it little further?"

"Hmm." I said pursing my lips narrowing my eyes. "You see I would but I got to take it easy." I said tapping my ribs softly.

"I'm Insulted, you think I can't just take a girl out?"

"I've heard the Jon Moxley stories." I laughed. "You're a little player, huh?"

"I'm not little sweetheart." He laughed winking towards me. "I can wine and dine with the best of them."

I looked up at him, I could totally try this guy, he was cute and appearing to be pretty funny and his talent in the ring, it was almost as good as my brothers.

"You know, come to think of it." I said "I know of this really good place about five hundred yards down there." I said pointing behind me.

"Catering?" he laughed.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I gotta get changed but I'll meet you there around . . . tag team match?" I said thinking of something that would give us a good amount of time before the whole of WWE got kicked out of the Arena .

"Tag team huh?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes as I pushed off the wall walking away, "I'll see you there in a while," I laughed


	3. Chapter 3

I showered and was in normal clothing; sometimes it felt weird being around here in something that wasn't ring gear.

"How are your ribs?" I heard as a familiar figure lent on the bench next to my locker.

"Fine, thanks," I smiled to my brother.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I just showered and am about to go to catering?"

"You hate showering at the Arena's?" he pointed out.

"Whatever," I smiled looking at my clothing in the mirror a pair of jeans with a black tight top with fluffy shoulders. My green eyes shaded perfectly with eyeliner and light eye shadow, my hair was black and drying as straight as possible, I loved it.

"I smell a boy," he said resting his chin on his hand. I looked in his eyes then looked away back to the mirror. "I think you kissed this boy on national television?"

"Phil," I whined.

"What, I deserve to know?" he said.

I rose my eyebrows and turned to the locker room, two could play the nosey sibling game. "Hey Summer, where's Aj?" I asked.

"Okay, okay, fair point" Phil laughed.

"What do you want?" I laughed.

"Can't a brother just check on a sister?"

"No," I laughed shaking my head, "Not my brother at least."

"That's just not nice," he whined.

"No one ever accused CM Punk's sister of being nice,"

"True story," he laughed.

"What do you want?"

"To let you know we're a genius'" he said

"Oh?" I laughed, he knew this, we knew this, "What for this time?"

"I'm going to get attacked tonight," he said proudly,

"You know in a normal person's world that wouldn't be something to be proud of," I pointed out.

"Are you normal, Lilly?"

"Are you?" I bit back; we could go at each other for hours trying to get the other one to break. "Whatever," I laughed; I had some where to be.

"They told me to let you know so you wouldn't come out and get involved."

"Oh, so you're getting attacked by Axel?" I nodded.

"And heyman,"

"And there goes my push," I snapped.

"Don't be like that, they haven't really written anything." He pointed out, "I'll email creative tomorrow to see what they have planned for you," he said.

"It would be good if they could contact me instead of my asshole brother." I snapped.

"Well at least you know I've got your back,"

"True,"

"Give them time, they'll see you're just as good as me," he smiled.

"Better actually," I smiled.

"Oh really?" he smiled crossing his arms, "You're better than me?"

"You know it." I laughed.

"We'll see," he laughed as I checked my face in the mirror, "Now for your little Date," he said firmly, I looked at him turning my face from plain to a glare, Phil rose his eyebrows. "Just be careful," he warned as I rolled a jacket over my shoulders shoving my phone in my bra. "Lil?"

I looked him in the eyes. "Shut up Phil," I laughed shaking my head as I walked out of the locker room. Catering was deserted, everybody by this time of night was either done and on their way back to the motel or waiting to see the main event.

"Lilly Brooks!"

I turned to see Dean sitting at a table toying with a sugar package.

"Hey," I smiled walking over.

"Tag team match huh?" he asked looking to TV it was the diva's match which tonight was two matches before the main event.

"My brother kept me," I laughed sitting down. "You done with The Shield tonight?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Roman and Seth have gone to the hotel,"

"Why are you here?"

"I got offered a tag team match."

"That's not true," I laughed "I offered for you to buy my dinner because I helped you keep your title," I smiled.

"Oh, I owe it all to you then?"

"You bet," I laughed

"I totally put it in your head," he said, "When I grabbed you by your hair,"

"You like grabbing girls by their hair huh?"

"You'd like it too,"

I looked away and shook my head, this guy was good.

"So it was a good kiss right?" Dean asked.

"What no small talk?" I asked.

"We're both adults," he shrugged. "I'm not asking you to slip in to the janitor's closet or anything."

"Yes Dean, it was a good kiss."

"Who are you travelling with?" Dean asked.

"Depends on what my brother's doing?" I said honestly, "I think I'm going with Jon and Trinity," I told. "Do you guy's bus or fly?"

"Depend," Dean shrugged. "Probably bus tonight, it's not that far," he shrugged.

"True," I smiled.

Dean looked from my face down to my boobs and arms then back up to my face. "You don't scrub up so bad, do you Brooks?"

"Nah, "I laughed looking down to my fingers. A moment later Dean's phone rang, "That's the other girl you've got on waiting, she'll never live up to Lilly Brooks," I smirked as he looked at his phone.

"It's Seth," he laughed answering, "Hey sweet thang," I sang in to the phone shooting me a smirk, "Oh you know you want it boy," Dean cheered. "I just got told that whoever was ringing my would never live up to Lilly Brooks,"

I let out a laugh Dean smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be on the bus, why?" he slowly looked up at me then over to the television. "oh, yeah let me know drive time, I think I know someone who will join us," he smiled hanging up the phone.

"Bus party, you in?"

"Ah?" I laughed we hadn't even finished our first 'date' and he was asking me on the second. "We have Smackdown tomorrow," I pointed out.

"Wait, you're not straight edge like your brother are you?" he asked I let out a laugh.

"No, I'm not as straight edge as Phil," I admitted.

"That's a good thing," he smiled. "Come on the bus?"

"I don't know if I'm up to it?" I told my ribs shooting me a bout of pain.

"Let me point out, a bus party is a bunch of people who would travel in cars hanging out chatting playing Video games and drinking."

"Oh," I sighed, I was thinking about curling up on Phil's bus to get through the first night with the ribs, then I'd dare to say they would be fine.

"If it gets too much, I'll let you take my bunk," he said looking to my stomach then back to my face, "No pressure,"

"Okay," I sighed just as Phil's music hit on the TV in the distance,

"What's he doing?"

"I thought you were a little smarter than that," I laughed standing to walk to the TV hands went on my waist. I looked up the black vested chest in front of me and met Deans calculating blue eyes he softly grabbed my face in between his index finger and thumb pressing his lips in to mine lingering for a second, just as he went to pull back I pushed my own lips in to him I felt tingles in the pit of my stomach as he brushed his tongue over my lips the tingles divided and went to all sorts of places. I pulled back. "Wrestling," I muttered not opening my eyes, my lips pulsing beyond belief. "He's wrestling," I said patting Dean's chest before walking to the TV. Folding my arms watching my brother slug it out with Wade Barrett, why they put him in a match with Barrett god only knew. If I didn't know better I would guess that something was going to happen, Wade Barrett vs CM Punk for the Raw main event, Ewh!

"I could have predicted that," Dean said just as Curtis jumped the barricade and slid in to the ring to attack my brother.

"Wow, any one would think you we're a part of the business or something," I laughed

"So, I guess that's your push out the window?"

I dropped my arms to the side wishing someone would actually push me out the window. "I guess," I laughed. A second later Dean's fingers intertwined with mine. I kept my eyes firmly on the TV as he squeezed feeling my cheeks turn red my lips turned upward.

"Did you want to go make sure he's okay?"

"Nah," I smirked looking at him trying to be as cute as I could. "I should ah, just get my bag and,"

"And go to our bus?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

Dean walked back with me to the locker room and waited outside while I got my bag.

"You don't have a bag or anything?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Roman's getting it for me," Dean said like it was nothing, "He's a good little bag bitch,"

"and if he heard you say that?" I smirked. "Samoan drop?"

"Or that Samoan would be dropped,"

"Right," I laughed.

"Lilly," I heard from behind me. I pretended I didn't hear it. He would probably kill me if he knew I was going to spend the night on a bus with The Shield, they were notorious partiers. "Lilly," he sang.

"Uh your"

"Pretend he's not there," I smiled.

"Ohkay" he laughed

"I know you can hear me," he called. I cringed he knew me too well. "Lillian," he snapped I rolled my eyes as I turned around he was holding his hand over his ribs.

"Why are you holding your ribs?" I snapped

"Why are you ignoring me?" he snapped back.

"Nah, I asked first."

"Something about taking a fall wrong,"

"I know we're twins and stuff bro but you don't have to do everything like me." I smirked. "I'm beginning to thing Axel is a sloppy worker,"

"Speaking of sloppy, you're little ignoring thing . . . what are you trying to get away with?"

"Away with?"

"Yeah, well you only seem to ignore me around here when you're going somewhere I wouldn't approve of,"

"You know we've spoken more this Raw then we have any other?"

"Lillian,"

"Don't call me that," I grumped.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to hang out with The Shield." I smiled. "There's a bunch of people going, I'm not going to be the only person on there."

Phil grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me a couple of metres away from Dean.

"What are you thinking Lilly?"

"Dude, chill." I said softly.

"You know he's only taking you back for one thing right?" he snapped.

"Phil, if you don't calm the fuck down, I'm going to kick you in the balls and walk away, and you know I will." I snapped. "He already told me that if I got over it or was in too much pain that I could just chill in his bunk,"

"Wow, cause you know what that's code for,"

"Phil," I sighed. "Even if it was code for something, who's to say I would mind?"

"Really Lilly?"

"What?" I sighed, "It's been ages since I was in a relationship,"

"Relationship?" he laughed, "With Ambrose?"

"You're really going in to my love life right now?" I rose my eyebrow. "Ohh Aj," I called.

"This is different,"

"What's different?" I snapped, "I don't interfere with who you date, whether I like them or not," I snapped. "You need to back up and stop acting like my father,"

"He's dangerous Lil,"

"So are you," I snapped. "Whatever," I shrugged. "I'm going, thanks for caring and all, but I'm a big kid now, I'll be fine," I said turning and walking back over to Ambrose.

"Everything okay?" Dean smiled.

"Yeah, all good," I said linking my arm through his.


	4. Chapter 4

The door to the bus swung open

"It's Dean and Little Punk," Seth sang

I rolled my eyes as walking on the bus in front of Dean as he gestured me to.

"You know I'm the same age as him?" I laughed, "We were born the same day,"

"Yeah, but he's tall and you're tiny, so you're little Punk,"

"Lilly's good too," I laughed turning on to the bus noticing a bunch of familiar faces, Roman and his cousins, The Uso Twins and Tamina, their Girls, one of which was my best friend, Trinity also known as Naomi, she ran over and hugged me. "Hey girl," I laughed. All wrestlers, This was going to be a fun night.

"Do you want to put your stuff in my bunk?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you're here with him?" Trinity asked or more accused, in a good way

"We're just friends," I smiled toward her letting Dean squeeze past me

"Oh girl, I'm gunna ask you the same thing again tomorrow,"

I laughed and followed Dean down a super skinny hallway that had a bunch of bunks on each side.

"Man, you'd hate to snore sleeping so closely to everyone." I laughed.

"I thought your brother had a bus,"

"He does but there's less people on that one, two three at most at anytime."

"Oh?" Dean said looking at me.

"I try not to be on there too often, you know the whole Aj thing," I smiled.

"I thought you liked Aj?"

"I do," I said, "But it's kind of awkward when the three of us are on their together. Especially when they are in a . . . good mood. . . . or a bad mood . . or any mood." I shook my head trying to rid myself of some of the noises I'd heard.

"That would be an awkward experience." Dean laughed.

He grabbed my hand and led me out to the main area where everybody was sitting Roman looked up and noticed we were here.

"I thought I told you to bring girls?" he snapped.

"I brought a girl," Dean pointed out, "But none of you can touch her, she's mine!"

"Oh" everybody laughed including me.

"I told you girl," Trinity called.

"No offence Lil, I'd be scared to do anything with you," Roman laughed.

"What the hell?" I laughed squeezing in between Dean and Roman.

"I'd be scared of your brother,"

"Oh," I sighed rolling my eyes. "Every one's scared of CM Punk,"

"I'm not," Dean laughed; I turned my head and looked in to his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I smirked. "He's the best in the world,"

"Best in the world is just a gimmick," he smirked . . . he paused for a moment. "I'm better then the best."

The bus erupted in to laughter. I liked it, he had balls, CM Punk owned this whole company right now, well not exactly owned more in a, 'I say 'jump' you say 'how high'' kind on scenario. He was money for the WWE and no one wanted to piss him off. I kind of wish people realized that I wrestled (not that I got much chance to actually wrestle) as Lilly Brooks was so not too many would put two and two together and get twins. It wasn't that I was ashamed of Phil, far from it he was my best friend, I just wanted to get things through my own merit. It wasn't always easy to do that when your brother was the top guy in the company. I needed to stop thinking about my brother, I was going insane.

"And that's why Anchorman two is going to be Amazing," Seth said as if he had proven a point over something.

"Oh my god, I'm so over Will Ferrall," I whined throwing myself back half in to the couch half in to Dean jolting my ribs probably more then I should have.

"I don't think we can have you on this bus anymore," Seth said walking over going to grab my arm.

"Wait," Roman said putting his hand in front of my to warn Seth off. "she's right, the dude's everywhere and isn't that great,"

"How can you say he's not that great, Cuz?" Jon said the look on his face was pure disappointment. "Haven't you seen stepbrothers?"

"Yeah, Seth forced me to watch it, it was painful," Roman said honestly.

"Not to mention the remake of bewitched, sucked," I added, dragging out 'sucked' to give it a little more feeling. "I'm a huge Bewitched fan, he killed it," I told. "In a bad way,"

"Bewitched is so the bomb," Trinity laughed. "I remember coming home from school and watching that stuff.

"I know right," I laughed thinking about one of the few happy memories I have from growing up, I looked down at my hands for a second. "Phil and I had a show each as kids, that was mine for a while.

"Can you do the nose thing?" Dean asked. I looked over to him his face was consumed by amusement, I did my best to try and wiggle my nose, I could almost do it as a kid and I could do it even less now, Dean laughed and soothed my side.

"I don't know if we can be friends if you don't like Will,"

"Oh my god, can we end this conversation?' I begged.

"Not until I covert you,"

"Not going to happen," Roman said pushing his over sized body off the couch walking to the small kitchenette.

"You know who's the man?" I asked.

"I'm going to bet you're going to tell us anyway," Seth said rolling his eyes.

"RDJ" I said plainly.

"RDJ?" Seth asked tilting his head to the side.

"Robert Downey Jnr," I said, "The fucking man!" I said thrusting a single fist pump in the air.

"Now there's something I can agree on," Dean said sitting forward.

"Oh my god, let's have a Iron Man marathon?" I said turning to looking at him. "I mean we have to watch the avengers in between iron man two and three, oh and Thor is coming out soon," I said quicker then I could think.

"Girl you need to calm down," Trinity laughed

"Dude, these movies are like porn to me," I said honestly, probably shouldn't have but anyway.

"I actually have a DVD player in my bunk," Dean smiled looking at me.

"Why do you have a DVD player in your bunk, When I get the chance to travel on Phil's all I have is my ipod?" I said screwing up my nose a little looking to Trinity noticing she and Seth hiding a smirk I looked up to Roman I paused to think of all the reasons to have a DVD player in bed I closed my eyes as I realised how stupid I was. "You watch porn on it, don't you?" I said opening my eyes looking in to his perfect blues as I spoke.

"You're not the sharpest tool in the shed, are you Lilly Brooks?" Roman laughed everyone including Dean was laughing.

"Whatever," I laughed rolling my eyes. My phone started ringing, I pulled it of my bra and looked at the caller ID, it was Phil. "Is there some where I can take this?" I asked looking at Dean.

"Just go down the hall, no one will disturb you," he said.

"Thanks," I said standing receiving a smack to the ass as I stood and pressed the phone to my ear smiling at Dean walking down the hall. "You owe me an apology." I said straight up.

"Hey Lilly, great to hear from you too, my one and only twin sister," Phil said in a high pitched voice that he only ever used when he was being sarcastic.

"Right," I said dragging out the word as long as I could.

"I'm sorry," he said as sincerely as he could.

"You're not really are you?"

"I am a little," he said honestly. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that," he told. "You have to know that I just want to protect you?"

"I know but I know how to look after myself."

"put the show on the other foot Lil, if I was getting in a relationship with a known crazy chick,"

"uh. . . "

"You know as well as I do how well grounded AJ is," he said quickly.

"I'm not talking about her," I said honestly, I'm talking about the crazy bitch who you were with before her,"

"Oh," Phil said realising I was talking about Amy Dumas, or as I liked to call her Amy Dumbass but she was known to most as Lita. "You got all protective on my ass so many times when I was with her," Phil said. "How many times did you two fight?"

"I kicked her ass," I said honestly, it wasn't like I was lying and he wasn't wrong.

"Not my point,"

"You could at least let people make mistakes before you convince me against them,"

"I could but who's going to hug you and stay by your side while you're hurt?" Phil said honestly. "It wasn't Cody Rhodes when he dumped you, it wasn't Mike when he cheated on you, it wasn't Orton when he hit you," he raved, I got the point. "I let them make mistakes and it changed you every time you come out a different person."

"I never asked you to be there," I said he was hitting a soft spot. I didn't want to be vulnerable right now.

"I never needed to be asked," he said calming his voice probably knowing I was going to freak out. "I just care."

"Too much,"

"It's a fault, you do it too," he laughed there was a couple of minutes of awkward silence.

"I appreciate your apology," I said honestly and I meant it. It was hard for either of us to admit when we were wrong especially to each other.

"Thanks, how are your ribs?" he asked.

"Is that your sister?" I heard Aj in the background.

"Yeah. . . so?" Phil said to her.

"Phillip Jack Brooks I told you to leave her until tomorrow,"

"Well luckily, she's my sister and not yours." I could imagine the smart ass look on his face.

"Phil," I laughed.

"Wait, Lil."

"Don't be an asshole to your girlfriend."

"Don't be an asshole to your brother," he demanded.

"Don't be an asshole to you sister," Aj said.

"Let's just not be a family of assholes" Phil suggested I heard Aj laugh in the background and I knew I had a smile on my face.

"I'm going you asshole," I laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you at tapings, just remember you're worth more than you think you are Lil,"

"Sure whatever, later bro." I smiled hanging up just as he said goodbye.

I felt kind of drained but at the same time I was happy Phil called, I needed to talk to him even though my mood was down now, my head was clearer. I walked out in to the bus shoving my phone back in my bra. The Uso's were playing WWE on Xbox Seth and Roman appeared to be waiting for a turn the girls were talking.

Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me on to his lap as I went too walked past him. I looked in to his eyes for a second seeing everything that happened in my past feeling a twinge in my stomach as my lips met his kissing him as deeply as I could. I heard gasps in the background, for some reason it was more embarrassing kissing him in front of a bunch of friends then it was kissing him in front of a national audience. I pulled back and looked in to his blue eyes that were glistering a little.

"Are you telling me I didn't actually have to instigate that one?"

"Technically you did," I smiled. " I was planning on sitting next to you,"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted too?" I laughed and rose my eyebrows.

"You want too?"

I tilted my head to the right. What was he asking I was his guest on the bus, who would I sit next to anyone else? I had a feeling he was asking me if I wanted to be here.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"you two alright over there?" Roman called, we both jumped and looked over. "What would your brother say?"

"Who cares?" I laughed.

"Girl, you're sitting over there while your friends are here," Trinity said insinuating something was wrong.

"Hey what I was doing beats playing," I looked at them as I turned facing the room Dean wrapped his arms around my waist I snuggled back in to him, I tried but I couldn't make out the game, "Whatever that is,"

"I've seen you playing COD on your brother's bus," she told.

"Everybody who's anybody know's we're hardcore nerds at heart," I laughed.

Dean snuggled his face in to the side of mine whispering "Hardcore huh?" a second before kissing my ear. I pushed his head away meeting Trinity's eyes with an oversized smirk of my own.

"You guys are so far in," Tamina added.

"I don't see why it matters," I laughed. "We just kissed on national TV, you all are acting like you aint never seen it before,"

"That's because we aint ever seen it before." Jimmy told.

"Yeah, Dean bringing a girl to the bus that he'll actually have to see tomorrow, never seen," Seth added while concentrating on the video game.

"Well," I said kissing Dean's cheek moving to the front of his knee, "He aint never seen one like me," I said springing to my feet. "I'm the best in the world," I said spinning around a couple of times before bouncing to the bath room. My ribs hurting from the unneeded movement it hurt to sit and stand from the toilet. I looked at my self in the mirror I looked like shit. I shook my head as I washed my hands and made my way out. Running in to Trinity who grabbed me by the waist before I had the chance to walk past her back do Dean.

"Baby, play mine and my girls song," She called.

"Girl I cant dance,"

She wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me as tight as she could. "Be careful, Lil," she whispered I pulled back and looked into her eyes for a second, sometimes I wish people cared less a second later a song started playing that always put me in a good mood.

"I cant dance right now, my ribs," I laughed holding my stomach.

"Its not that bad you can, you can totally do it,"

I looked in to her eyes again, I couldn't help myself.

"Did anyone ever tell you wrestling isn't about how good you can dance?" I said stepping in line with her winking at Dean before turning away, Jimmy restarted the song, we did the little routine we made up on a random training day while Trinity and her tag partner Arianne were trying to come up with a new routine for their little dance group they had, I got bored seeing as most days I trained with them and got in on it. It was amusing full of cross legged jumps and fancy stuff the girls taught me which I had no idea of the names. I know it ended in a 15 second long ass shaking thing.

"Oh my god, you're such a white girl," Tamina laughed.

"Don't be hating cause I'm white and can shake my booty better then you," I said sitting back down on the couch Dean grabbed hold of my arm pulling me so I was facing him.

"That was so fucking hot," he purred locking his lips with mine kissing me hard.

"Thanks," I said pulling back souring my face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said sitting forward, my ribs starting to throb and burn. "I just need to even the pain out," I said doubling over resting my head on my knees. I felt Dean's hand sooth slowly up my spine. He put his face level with mine.

"Do you want to go lay down?"

My stomach twisted, really he was asking this now, when I was quite literally doubling over in pain. "I don't," I took a deep breath and spoke honestly. "Want . . . I don't want things to move to quickly,"

"No," he said soothing my back a little tucking some hair behind my ear. "I told you that if the pain got to much, you could take my bunk,"

He was right he did say that, I sat up slowly and thought about it for a second, if I laid down it would probably actually help.

"Yeah," I said softly. "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait," I said grabbing Dean's hand as he went to walk away. "You're not going to hang out with me?"

"Well. . . I . . . um," he looked nervously in to my eyes. I smiled and pulling his hand over the top of me. He crawled in the bed over me hovering for a second before actually lying down next to me.

"You're kind of cute," I smiled moving my head to the side looking at him.

"Kind of?"

"Yeah, like I never noticed it before,"

"How long have we worked together now?" he laughed.

"I don't know, I've been around the halls as long as Phil,"

"You were in NXT when I was there," I said softly.

'I didn't think you were in NXT?"

"FCW what ever," he rolled his eyes. I let out a slight laugh.

"Wait, you remember me being down there?"

"Yeah, people wouldn't believe you can actually wrestle,"

"You were watching me?"

"Maybe," he smirked and looked away. I couldn't help but smirk at that. I looked at him for a few moments before putting my hand on the far side of his face pushing it so he was looking at me. I looked in to his eyes for a few moments. I wanted to kiss him. I bit my lip considering it before going in kissing him as passionately as I could about to pull back he slipped his tongue in my mouth and wrapped his fingers around mine. Our tongues massaging each other's, I moved to try and get closer to him but our hands were in the way. Pulled back and grabbed hold of his hand that was grabbing a tight hold of mine I pulled it behind my back and put his hand to my hip, pulling my hair over my shoulder before lying down kissing him again I put my hand on his face and ran my fingers through the tiny bit of stuble he had forming he grabbed hold of my hand and moved it to his chest wrapping both arms around my waist.

"Well, aren't you two just a picture of cute?" I heard a strange yet familiar voice say. I felt a a arm around me a hand on my hip and my left hand was drapped over a chest I opened my eyes to see Dean sleeping softly. I rolled half on my back.

"Roman!" I whined. "Why wake me! I'm going to kick your fucking ass." I said turning to hit him pain shooting through my ribs. "we can't be friends anymore" I said turning back to Dean who wrapped his arms around me tightly I snuggled in to his neck.

"We're at the arena," Roman laughed.

"Who cares?" I whined.

"I'll get your brother."

"I'll kick his ass too,"

I was so comfortable I closed my eyes as Dean pressed his lips into my forehead.

I felt a sudden jolt, I opened my eyes, I was still next to Dean, there was another jolt, I felt a familiar energy around me I rolled to double check. "Go away," I whinned when I saw Phil looking mischevious, he pushed my ass with is foot which I assumed was the jolt I was woken up too.

"You must have had a big night last night," he said, his voice cheery.

"No, I didn't," I said rolling on my back.

"It's 3pm,"

"So?"

"People are going to start asking where you are,"

"Obviously, I've quit wrestling and taken up tennis," I growled.

"You have a new storyline Lil, they're waiting to talk to you about it."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, they thought you were coming with me,"

"They misjudge us," I laughed.

"How much did you drink?"

"I had one cup of something, I'm not even sure it was alcoholic,"

"How do you not know?"

"I didn't make it, and it tasted like soda."

"Oh,"

"It was alcoholic," Dean said cuddling in to me.

"Mornin' sunshine," Phil sung.

"mmm," Dean grunted.

I was wide awake now I wanted to know everything about my storyline, I wanted to know what was going to happen with Dean and I. I wanted to make my brother proud. My mind was now running million miles an hour. I sat up.

"I need food," I whined.

"Please just get changed, meet with creative then I'll buy you food,"

"cant you go buy me food, while I'm getting changed, and I'll text them to meet?"

"lilly,"

"Please?" I begged.

"You're annoying, this is your damn break,"

"I'm still gunna rock it, I'd just rather do it with food in my stomach,"

"You're a bitch," he snapped pushing of the chair.

"Food," I laughed.

"bitch,"

"Make it carby,"

"Go to hell,"

"Thanks Punky," I laughed as he walked off the bus.

I turned my head to look at Dean.

"you're a interesting pair aren't you,"

"You could say that" I smiled grabbing my bag placing it on my knee. "I'm going to get changed" I smiled pushing my self up off the bed earning a smack to my ass. I quickly changed in to my gym gear, everything else was on Phil's bus. I used my finger to clean my teeth and the handwash to wash my face, by the time I walked out of the compact bathroom I was feeling a lot fresher. I paused for a second texting Mark asking him were to meet.

"You want anything to drink?" Dean asked.

"It's a bit early, don't you think?"

"Funny," he said offering me a bottle of water which I gladly took. I got a text message and looked at my phone.

"Oh, its from Mark," I said nervously.

" good news?"

I read it out. "Hard woman to find, meet me in the TV office in 20 minutes." I looked up at Dean, "eh, that makes me feel sick."

"Sick?"

"Anxiety, I get it bad!" I laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I sighed I starred at my phone.

"I never would have guessed."

"I'm a good actor," I smirked.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked I looked up at him, he was looking at me, I met his eyes before looking back down to my phone, feeling a little guilty.

"Nah, I'll take Phil," I said looking back up at him.

"Cool," he shrugged turning back to the bench thing working on some thing to eat. Which reminded me.

"I'm going to head," I said fixing my bag on my shoulder. "Don't go defending your title or anything tonight, I'm busy," I taunted walking toward the door. Dean grabbed hold of my arm and spun me around pushing his lips in to mine assaulting my mouth with his, I retaliated pushing my tongue in to his remembering I had. . . to do . . . something, oh right. I pulled back, he looked down in to my eyes. "I . . ." just wanted to kiss him. "Have to go do work," i told he pushed his lips back into mine for a second then pulled back, I forced myself to turn and leave getting hit on the ass as I walked away.

I walked in to the doors of the arena, I loved the atmosphere backstage had, it was just so vibrant and busy, I thrived off it.

"You don't realize how important today is do you?" Phil said as I walked up to him.

"I have twenty minutes." I said

"When they say you have twenty minutes, You get there in five, especially when it's your push,"

"Whatever," I whined, "did you get me food?"

"Here," he said handing me a salad wrap.

"That's not carbs," I said taking it off him unwrapping it as we started walking towards the womens locker room. "What do you think they're going to do?"

"I don't know, at the very least give you some matches," he said "Seeing as there is some mainstream guys in it, possibly a decent storyline."

"I'd love that." I smiled. "I just want to show how I go,"

"Yeah, I want them to see that too," Phil said, stopping at the locker room door, "just put your bag down and come straight out."

"I know bro," I laughed walking in to the room.

"Oh there's Mrs Ambrose," Trinity called.

"Girl," I laughed. "We're just friends."

"Right, I saw you sleeping in his bed last night," she pointed out, "You should have seen them Ari, All cute like a couple of kittens,"

"Not doing this right now," I laugh putting my back down pulling out my phone.

"We're doing this soon, you wait,"

"I'm avoiding you all day," I laughed pushing my phone into my bra.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Trinity laughed as I walked out.

"What are you smiling about?" Phil asked.

"Just the girls being idiots" I said honestly.

"Diva's will be diva's,"

"There isn't a greater Diva then me," I said unwrapping my food eating it as we walked.

"I beg to differ,"

"Really?" I whined "You're choosing your girl over me?"

"She has the belt,"

"I was there in the womb," I laughed.

"She does things you cant,"

"I look like you,"

"Does things you cant,"

I glared at him for a second. "Fine, I'll just have to find a new favourite superstar,"

"I don't think that will be to hard for you," he said happily.

"No," I said swallowing a mouth full of food as we sat. "I think I'll be fine," I admitted remembering the feeling of Dean's lips on mine.

"How was your night, anyway?" he asked.

"It was pretty good," I admitted shoving the rest of the wrap in my mouth, I didn't want to be eating in the meeting. I looked up at Phil who was looking at me in disgust.

"You're a Hoover,"

"You've done worse, I needed to finish it before the meeting," I laughed.

"Ewh," he whined,

"Whatever," I laughed reaching for his water bottle.

"You're the worst sister in the world,"

"You're not going to dehydrate, I promise,"

"So why didn't you drink last night?" he asked.

"I wasn't thirsty?" I told, he looked at me and raised his eyebrow, "I don't know, I didn't want to really," I admitted. "We hung out and talked as a group, then Trinity and I danced like crazy, twerking and shit,"

"Bet you that killed your ribs,"

"Yeah," I said slowly, "Dean offered to go to bed,"

"Um is this where the story should end?"

"No, I was like, uh I kind of just wanted to hang, and I don't think I could with my ribs," I told, "he was really sweet and said I could just use it to stretch out, with no pressure," I spilt to my brother. "he showed me his bunk, went to walk away," I felt my cheeks blushing, I was smiling so wide. "We just made out, he was so sweet,"

"Wow, did we just time warp back to 2000?" he laughed. "You're blushing like a school girl with a earth altering crush,"

"Shut up," I laughed.

"Oh and there's the giggle," he teased.

"Phil stop," I whined.

"Oh it's okay Lilly, I'm your big brother, I won't tell anybody," he said looking around, "Hey Ryder," he said calling his bud who was standing across the way, who looked over to us. "Lilly's got a crush," he said pointing at me.

"Are you serious bro?" he laughed.

I pegged the water bottle at his head, "You're a jerk," he kept laughing.

"Is this where I fire Punk for harassment or Lilly for assault?" Stephanie asked from the door of the office.

"Punk for harassment,"

"Lilly for assault," Phil and I said simultaneously.

Stephanie laughs motioning for us to come in as she turned away. I started panicking.

"Whats she doing at Smackdown?" I asked as quietly as I cold, I was as nervous as anything. I looked up to Phil.

"I don't know,"

"I'm scared," I said quickly.

"I know, it's okay, it's a positive," he said soothing my shoulder as we walked in the door, Triple H, Mark and Stephanie were all there, I felt the food I just scoffed down in my throat.

"Well if it isn't the super twins," Hunter said walking over shaking Phil's hand hugging me. it was all fine except for the fact that I knew Phil hated this guy.

"in the flesh," I laughed.

"What took you so long to get here?" Mark asked.

I looked at him then to Phil, I could have hurled over everybody. "Honestly I was already here," I admitted. "I was sleeping," I smiled nervously.

"Big night?" Hunter asked.

"No," I said quickly, "god no, I was sleeping off some pain I believe, we. . . I mean I got a reasonably early night," I said looking around the room Hunter and Stephanie looked at each other and smirked.

"Well, what you did on Raw last night was awesome," Stephanie told.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"We don't want to do anything to drastic until Raw,"

"Define Drastic?" Phil asked.

"I was thinking a mixed tag as the main event,"

"Mixed?" I asked, this was awesome. "Can I choose the wrestler?"

"No," Stephanie laughed, "It'll be Punk,"

"Who would you have chosen anyway?" Phil asked. I smirked at looked up at him.

"Shut up,"

"You'll have a busy schedule over the next couple of days, do you think you can handle it?" Hunter asked.

Phil and I both laughed through our noses and rolled our heads to the side I looked forward everyone was waiting on my answer.

"Yeah, no problem," I admitted. "I do have a question though before we look past tonight or whatever," I said.

"What's that?" Steph asked.

"Smackdown is struggling in the ratings," I pointed out, they nodded. "Why not have us in a match on Smackdown to get the ratings up?"

"Because it will have more of an impact on Raw," Stephanie said.

"But Raw is fine in the ratings."I looked up to Phil who was nodding in agreement.

"You're just as out spoken as him aren't you?" Hunter asked.

"Scared?" I smirked.

"No, we need more out spoken Diva's"

"I'm your girl,"

"Right, so what's the plan with Lilly then?" Mark asked getting us back on track, smart really considering he would be making sure everything got done.

"Alright," Stephanie said.

"I should take note," I said pulling my phone out of my bra, and opened the notes.

"You'll need proper attire bye raw, so you'll have to go see the seamstress so she can get started on that. For now think of something that ties in with your brothers, we want to play the twin thing up a little," Stephanie told.

"Do I get my own entrance?" I asked, I had been using Axel's music for everything, it was getting annoying.

"You can use Axel's tonight, you can use your brothers on Raw, but after that, we'll try to figure out something of your own."

"So I'll need to see the music guys as well try and chronograph something," I said typing it as I spoke. "You can help me with that," I said pushing Phil.

"Great," he said sarcastically, "What's Lilly doing tonight?" Phil asked.

"Can you wrestle tonight?"

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"I think you should get clearance," Hunter told.

"I'm fine,"

"I've heard that from your brother, get clearance,"

"Okay," I said adding it to my list. "Who am I wrestling?"

There were voices outside that got closer to the door. "I know what happened last night," I heard Aj say.

"Nothing happened," Dean said.

"Whatever we're so going to be inlaw's"

"Poor me," Dean told there was a rattle at the door: Aj, Dean, Seth and Roman walked in, the whole room lit up. "Sup guys," he said smiling as he saw me.

"Perfect timing," Stephanie said.

"Oh my god!" Phil whined, I think the story line clicked in his head around the same time it did in mine.

"Tonight, you'll be facing Aj in a Diva's tag,"

"I don't have a. . . "

"Find one," Stephanie laughed.

"Wait," I smirked, "What's going to happen on Monday?" I smirked. "Who's in the mixed with Axel?"

"Aj," Hunter said plainly.

"Oh my god!" I laughed, "Hell yes, I'm in, I'll do it."

"This is going to get real interesting real fast," Seth said, I looked back at the boys who were standing in the back.

"I know right," I laughed shooting Dean a cute smirk.

"Lets not focus on that," Phil said, "How are we going to get to that,"

"Well, The Shield will go down to the ring, Dean, you will start cutting promo about your win, Lilly interrupts, a little later, Aj, you interrupt Lilly,"

"What do you want me to say?" I asked looking to Aj who was holding her usual poker face that she kept in creative meetings.

"Impress me Lilly," Stephanie told. "Show me why I should have you in my Diva's division."

"Deal," I said.

"So Lilly's getting a complete repackage, then what?"

"It depends on Lilly," Hunter said. "If she impresses, she'll get great things if not, she'll get pushed aside.

"Yeah, like she'd ever let that happen," Phil laughed.

"Speaking of the repackage, your name."

"What about it?' I asked nervously.

"It will be Lilly Punk,"

"What?" I whined.

"Will that be a problem,"

"Not really. . . " I said with my nose screwed up.

"But?" Stephanie added.

"The reason I decided to go with Lilly Brooks was because I wanted that tiny degree of separation from Phillip" I paused. "He's achieved so much, I don't just want to come along and be like, Hey, I'm CM Punk's twin sister, I'm here because he held the stool for me to step up."

"Did he?" Hunter asked.

"No, but people are going to think that,"

"Screw them," Dean's nasally voice filled the room everyone looked back at him. "If you've worked hard then you don't owe anybody anything, you're his sister, most of them know that anyway, you only have to look at you, it's just a name."

"Woah," I smiled.

"Let's step back for a moment," Phil said, "As much as this is all good and fun, and I'm so excited to see my girl beat the crap out of my sister," he said sarcastically.

"She's not going to beat the crap out of me,"

"Well, you know, I am," Aj nodded with a cute little smile.

"Who cares shut up," Phil said looking at us both. "What if Lilly's not clear to wrestle,"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Hunter said.


	6. Chapter 6

I was cleared to wrestle, and I was over the moon, I'd spoken to the seamstress about a possible outfit for Monday. I was all over the place, talking to this person or that person. I was taking a few minutes by the monitors.

"You doing alright?" I heard from next to me.

"Yeah," I said looking at my brother.

"You're going to ace it,"

I smiled watching the monitor.

"Just remember, you're heel until Aj comes down,"

"Alright." I nodded. "Are you angry that I have to wrestle AJ?"

"No," he said bluntly, "I think you'll have a great match,"

"But?"

"I hate that we have to wrestle her,"

"Oh, I think it's amazing."

"Yeah, but you're a bitch no one's making you wrestle your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend,"

"Right that school girl crush,"

"Shut up," I laughed, he was actually calming my nerves.

"He had your back earlier,"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Lilly, You're up," Someone called.

I turned to Phil who uncharacteristically hugged me.

"You'll do great, I'll be watching,"

"Thanks," I smiled walking away.

I waited in the back watching The Shield decend the stairs, I looked at Dean completely different he was so smooth and arrogant and sexy. He had a confidence that just made him own the arena. They jumped over their baracades he demanded a microphone and started walking around the ring like he owned the place.

"I am the longest defending Champion of any current champion in the WWE, I told you that I would get the job done and I did, I told you all again and again, but you critics sitting on your couch with you opinions, didn't listen and I proved you wrong like I proved you wrong over and over again." He paused and looked at a smirking Seth and Roman before talking again. "When are you going to realize That I'm the baddest man alive? When are you going to realize it that it's going to take more then some superstar who thinks they can just snap their fingers and get whatever they want," he let out a arrogant laugh as he pulled the title off his waist. "You have to earn this," he said holding it above his head. "You have to earn"

"Hit the music," I demanded. A second later Axel's music hit I let it play for a second to build suspense before walking out, the crowd cheered louder than I expected, I couldn't help but smile. Dean turned towards me as I pulled myself up on the ring rope and stepped in smirking as I met his eyes walking over to him, flirting with my eyes grabbing hold of his microphone taking it off him.

"Thanks," I smirked. "Dean Ambrose ladies and gentleman," I gave the crowd a second to cheer. "Dean, you know. . . you're that guy that talks a lot of smack," I said not really knowing where to take it. "You're right though, you are the longest current champion in the WWE, you told people over and over again, you're a great kisser, I'm not too sure about the baddest man alive, I'm kind of a big fan of my brother," I said with a smile. "But anyway, you do back it up most of the time."

"Woah darlin' most of the time?" he bit suddenly he had a microphone, "You've got a pretty face, but I'm not quite sure you're all there in the head." He said tapping his own head. "I've held this title longer the"

"434," I said cutting him off.

"What?" he snapped

"434 days, when you've had that belt 434 days, then we have something to talk about, but you're out here talking about how you earnt that title, and well you may very well have but you didn't last Monday night," I told, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have it,"

"You think Axel could beat me?" he asked I was stumped for a second, he kept talking. "Do you really think he could beat Dea"

"You know you're right, probably not he could barely beat a spider, but you're walking around here like you did it on your own, like you earnt it, you didn't earn a thing," Aj's music started up. I rolled my eyes and looked up the ramp then I started skipping around the shield mimicking Aj's entrance she skipped down the ramp with the smug little look she gets, her title bobbing around. I decided I needed that title. Her music subsided as she got in the ring.

"Lillian, Lillian, Lillian," she said slowly.

I crossed my arms, Phil told her how to annoy me, errh, I was going to kick his ass.

"You're going on and on about how Dean never earths his title but the question I have for you is, What have you earned?" She said slowly, "everyone in the back knows you're only here on your brothers merits, you're only here because he had to rescue you from your problems."

I bunched my fists up she was playing this well. "Bryan, Cena, Ziggler, Kane . . . Even CM Punk, and how did you get that general manager's job Aj?" I asked. "I may have gotten here off my brothers merits, that's what twins do, we help each other out, I can honestly say I have gotten where I am with a clear conscience. . . can you?" I asked turning the microphone upside down dropping it. "Pipebomb," I said as it hit the ground turning to walk off when I was tackled into the rope and hit a couple of times it suddenly stopped Aj was pulled off me by Dean. I glared at her for a second before tackling her to the ground laying in to her making it look as real as I could. I was pulled back I kept swinging and yelling. "Let me go" I demanded wiggling out of Deans arms for a second almost reaching Aj only to be pulled back I turned around to face him pushing his shoulders to try and get him to let me know, no one else would have noticed but he tightened his grip so both our lower bodies were pressed against each other, if I wasn't trying to sell a story right now, I would have kissed him, the tension between us was deadly, I turned back toward the ring Seth was holding Aj back from.

"Excuse me," Echoed throughout the Arena.

"What the hell is this tourcher?" I yelled, holding my hands to my ears.

"Excuse me" Vicki called again.

"I feel like I'm about to die." I whined, Dean laughed softly.

"I'm not going to have my Diva's division in such disarray, EXCUSE ME" Vickie screeched, Dean let me go. "You both will need to find tag team partners as you will be taking on each other later tonight," the crowd cheered as Vicki walked off.

I smiled towards Aj who was playing of the annoyed hard done by crazy chick as I jumped out of the ring and walked back through the gorilla position.

"I'm so fucking proud of you," he cheered hugging me again. "That was awesome."

"Really?" I laughed,

"Yeah, you totally had them in your hand,"

Aj walk through the curtain running straight up hugging me. "Good Job Lilly," she said straight away.

"Thanks," I couldn't wipe the smile off my face if I tried. "My head is running a million miles an hour right now." I admitted. "Oh haha, I totally just pipe bombed your girlfriend,"

"Yeah that wasn't cool," Phil said, "You cant just go around using my phrases."

"I came up with it," I reminded him,

"Who are you tagging with?" he asked deliberately changing the subject.

"I don't know," I said turning to Aj. . . "Who are you tagging with?"

"I'm deciding between Kaitlyn and Tamina," she smiled.

"Okay, I have an idea of someone," I smiled "I should go ask her," I said going to walk off "Oh," I said putting my brother in a very very loose sleeper hold. "If you ever tell anyone to call me Lillian in a public setting, I'll burn all your comic books," I said happily walking away.

I was on cloud nine, nothing could bring me down right now, I was completely full of happiness.

"Lilly Brooks," I heard I turned around to see Dean belining for me.

"I cant tal-" he slid his hands straight around my waist, his lips meeting mine for a split second. "I have to do work."

"You did great," he said softly

"Thanks for your help," I said looking I to his eyes.

"I just planted the seed, you made it grow,"

"You planted the seed, huh?" I smirked he kissed me again as much as I didn't want too I pulled back and out of his grip, once again getting a slap on the ass.

I walked to the womans locker room happily seeing Trinity talking to one of the girls I grabbed my cell phone out of my bag and walked over.

"Hey guys" I smiled as I walked over. "What are we doing?"

"We were just talking about finishers."

"Awesome, I need a tag team partner." I smiled.

"Who do you want?" Arianne asked.

"I want Trin but I don't think I'm allowed her," I said with a pouty lip.

"I dont mind," Arianne smiled.

"Really?" I cheered hugging her, "We'll have to ask creative,"

"Yeah cool"

"You are never going to guess what I just saw Lilly doi-"Nikki Bella bursted in the room stopping in her tracks when she saw me.

"Hi Nikki," I waved.

"Woah, wait you were just. . . do you have a twin?"

". . . um. . .yes,"

"No I mean a girl twin, cause I swear I just saw you locking lips with Dean Ambrose." She said louder then she needed too.

"God I hope it wasn't my twin," I said nervously "Should I go ask him about it?" I said looking to Trinity.

"Calm down I don't think Phil's like that,"

"I'm not sure you know,"

"Has he ever stolen your boyfriends before?"

"I don't know, I mean Cody broke up with me for a stupid reason, so maybe?"

"Wait, you're saying Dean's your boyfriend?" Nikki asked.

"No," I whined, I'd dug that hole.

"I give them til Monday"

"Wow Lilly, it's great to see you getting a bit of a push tonight" I said sarcastically, "No wait you were kissing Dean Ambrose, lets talk about what's really important here" I rolled my eyes and started to walk away,"

"Well really, yeah." Nikki laughed. "I mean we knew you'd get your push, but no one knew you'd end up with Ambrose,"

"I'm not with him,"

"Yet,"

"Errh, whatever," I snapped, "While you bitches sit in here and gossip about my love life, I'm going to go do work on TV" I said happily walking out. I hated that about WWE people obsessed until they got answers, Dean was no one's business, not even my brothers, now everyone was talking about it. I wasn't angry; I doubt anything could bring me down.


	7. Chapter 7

Trinity had just built a bunch of momentum and tagged me in, I jumped over the ring rope going for a couple of clotheslines. I was just about to set her up for a running knee when Curtis' music hit I spun around to see him coming down the ramp. I felt the air move behind me Aj grabbed my legs and got the best of me for the three second count that she wasn't supposed to get. I spun around to kick her ass.

"They told me to roll you up," she said quickly. I slammed my hands in to the mat as Curtis slid in the ring I got to my feet and sized him up he was a near foot taller than me, but I could kick his ass. I dared him to make a move or lay a finger on me. The crowd started cheering I felt a fumilar presence enter the ring he walked up behind Axel with a evil smirk on his face. My glare turned in to an evil smirk to match Phil's Curtis slowly turned to be greeted with a couple of right hands from Phil.

"Double clothesline," Phil said as I grabbed hold of Curtis' arm, executing the move perfectly he started getting back up. Phil grabbed hold of his head. I let out a slight laugh.

"You sad sorry son of a bitch," I laughed grabbing hold of his face for a second slapping him as hard as I could. Before kicking him in the guts. Phil got him up on his shoulders I ran for the ropes springing off planting Axel with a drop kick as Phil threw him off his shoulders for a make shift GTS that we had been practicing for years.

Curtis rolled out of the ring Phil grabbed my hand and held it up for a second. I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him, he hugged my waist. This was officially the best moment of my career. We'd been together since the day we were born now we were getting cheered by a crowd we both loved.

"So much better than winning the match," I laughed looking at Phil.

"Just take it in Lilly," he smiled at me.

We lived up the moment for a few more minutes then walked backstage getting told that we were awesome. We knew that but it was great to hear.

"Lilly, Punk do you have any words on what just happened?" someone asked an a camera was shoved in our face

"What just happened?" Phil laughed. "We just showed what happened when you try to get one over on the Punk twins," Phil said happily. "It's a good time to warn the employee's of the WWE that I'm the best in the world, and so is my sister."

"Take that as a warning, Aj Lee," I said wrapping one arm around Phil's neck. "I'm coming for your title." I smirked spinning around walking off. I was almost skipping; I didn't know where I was going until I was pulled to the side of the hall by a sweaty Dean Ambrose. He kissed me with more force and want then I had ever felt.

"What are you doing to me Lilly?" he said smoothly, "Why can't I stay away from you?"

"I don't know?" I asked nervously, he couldn't stay away from me?

He soothed down the side of my face for a second before kissing me again rubbing his hand down my back over my ass. Pulling my legs around his waist. I grabbed hold of his face kissing him as much as he kissed me. He pulled back and let go of my legs.

"I . . . you . . ." he closed his eyes for a second before looking in to mine. "What is this?" he asked. "What is this thing, this electricity between us?" he looked away for a second, "Because I always know exactly where my head's at, but right now I can't even think straight."

"I know," I said softly, "Me either,"

"Can. . . We. . . I don't know" he said pushing his lips into mine. We kissed for a long moment. I pulled back.

"Let's just see," I caught my breath, "Let's just take things slow,"

"Slow?" he whined.

"I have my push coming, and I want to do it right," I said honestly. "I've never been pushed like this before,"

"Okay," he smiled. "Can I call you my girl?" he asked.

I laughed and looked down my hands pressed on his chest I thought we were taking things slow, since when was Dean Ambrose a 'ask a girl out' type of guy, this had totally thrown me off guard.

"Was that too fast?"

I immediately looked up in to his eyes; I didn't know what to say. "No," I laughed unexpectedly. I was so nervous. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "It's not like I have anybody else asking me," I smirked. I pushed my lips in to his. He pulled back.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah," I answered.

He wrapped his arms around me hugging me as tight as he could.

"Can we go tell Phil?" I said excitedly. I felt my cheeks burning and my smile was kind of bigger than normal. Dean looked in to my eyes, and smiled back at me.

"Sure," he laughed.

I looked at him for a second, wondering how he would go dating a twin. I wondered if he would understand that I am different to other girls he's dated. I'm a twin.

We walked in to the locker room; people were used to seeing me in here. I was always in here seeing someone or waiting for Phil, It was kind of frowned on for Chicks to be in the guys locker room, but I for some reason, got away with it. Dean grabbed hold of my hand as we walked in my room.

"Where's Phil?" I asked looking at Daniel Bryan.

"He's just around the corner," he said looking at our hands as he nodded towards the wall.

"Thanks," I smiled rounding the corner.

"Bro," I said, pushing his shoulder.

"Yeah," Phil said turning around. "Everything okay?" he said looking at me then to Dean.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I smiled.

"Cool, I was just about to come find you," he said waving someone off telling them he would catch up with them later. "I got them to get us a suit at a motel nearby so you can sleep in a bed and rest your ribs,"

"Right, thanks," I said softly, "Can we talk to you?" I asked.

"We?" he laughed.

"Phil," I scolded.

"Fine, sure," he said following us to a quiet part of the hallway.

"I just wanted you to know," oh my god why the hell was I so nervous. He was my brother. "I wanted you to meet my boyfriend." I mumbled motioning to Dean looking to the ground. Phil let out a laugh I looked up at him.

"You want to actually look at me when you tell me something like that?" he smirked crossing his arms across his chest.

I rolled my eyes then looked in to his. "I wanted to tell you, before the rumormil got out of control that Dean is my boyfriend,"

"Really?" he said looking between us. "When did this happen?"

"About seven minutes ago,"

"Oh, okay." He said biting a laugh. He looked at Dean and walked over too him seemingly sizing him up, he started laughing, I felt Dean tense next to me. "I don't need to say it."

"Phil," I sighed. He was so amused.

Aj walked up and looked between Phil and Dean.

"What's going on?" Aj asked looking to me then to Phil.

"He's going all protective brother on my ass," I said rolling my eyes.

"why?" she asked. Phil looked over to us.

"Hey baby," his smile grew wider. "Have you met Lilly's boyfriend?"

"What?" Aj asked she had a smirk on her face. "So it's official."

"Yeah, Lilly and Dean." Phil laughed.

I didn't know what he found so funny about it, I could have slapped him across the face.

"Yeah, should have known it was beyond you to just support me," I snapped grabbing Dean's hand walking away. Dean placed his arm around my waist. "I'm sorry," I said softly, "he can be,"

"Weird?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "I mean we're not alike at all." I looked up at him.

"Sure, I believe you." He said sarcastically.

"Lilly, wait." I heard from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Phil running toward us, Aj walking behind him. I turned around and crossed my arms. "Lilly, you know I support you," I rolled my eyes. "Well you should." He told.

"You just laughed at me when I told you about Dean,"

"I know, I wasn't laughing at you. . . really" I rose my eyebrow. "I just never thought I'd have to warn him, of all people."

"You don't," I laughed. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Oh it doesn't?"

"Aj have I ever told you that if you hurt my brother I'll kick your ass?" I asked looking to her.

"Um. . . no?"

"Just remember who sits with you when these guys ruin you," Phil snapped. I saw red I balled my fists.

"Phil," Aj scolded.

"I'm sorry," Phil said "I'm wrong; I should let you make your own mistakes. I do support you, I just don't want to see you hurting anymore and. . . I just want to see you happy."

"Wow," I said a smirk of my own growing, I looked to Aj, "You're training him well," I laughed then looked back to Phil.

"Accept the damn apology?"

"Okay, I know you care, I just wish you weren't so weird."

"You're both weird," Aj and Dean said in unison earning a strange look from us both. I walked turned to Dean.

"That my man is one of the many upsides of dating a twin."

"Double the weirdness?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"This needs celebrating," Aj said putting her arms around mine and Dean's neck. "We can now totally double date."

"Oh so true, I don't have to be the third wheel anymore." I smiled.

"You are never a third wheel," Aj assured.

"Yes you are," Phil said walking over to us.

"I'm going to ignore you and talk to your girlfriend, I like her better."


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't know how I ended up having to pay," Phil said as we finished up dinner back in the motel suit. "Shouldn't it have been Ambrose?"

"Why should it have been Dean?" I asked.

"Because it's like your first date or whatever,"

"Yeah, but you were the asshole,"

"So, you're a constant bitch, I don't make you buy Aj food."

"That's because I'm always nice to her,"

"Not always, you just beat her ass,"

"Lilly didn't beat my ass,"

"You could have told me they wanted you to steal the win," I said looking at AJ,

"It was for the reaction, to have the crowd behind you,"

"I know,"

"I think this storyline is going to play out great,"

"Yeah, I agree,"

"I mean with the three of us on it, we're going to kick ass,"

"Four,"

"What?" Phil asked.

"There's four of us," I said looking at him, he wasn't impressed. "If it wasn't for Dean none of this would be happening."

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"How?" Phil snapped.

"Well you didn't kiss me to start this ball rolling." I said smiling to Dean. "That was muh man," I laughed pointing to him.

"I could have kissed you," Phil said looking over at me.

"Ewh," I cringed. "that's disgusting." I whined.

"Or you could just kiss me," Aj said confidently turning her head toward him.

"Nope," he said pushing Aj off him. "I want to kiss Lilly," he said crawling on the couch bee lining for my cheek I slipped out of the way just in time pressing his face in to Dean's gut.

"Ewwh," Phil cried.

"Yo Dean Maybe you kissed the wrong Brooks?" I said pushing Phil's face in to Dean's stomach a little harder.

"No, I don't think so," he said as I pulled Phil's arm behind his back twisting a tiny bit so he was feeling but not enough that it was doing any damage.

"you know I could get out of this in two seconds, right?" Phil laughed,

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's whatever you want it to be Lillian"

I gave his head another shove in to Dean's stomach before pulling his other arm behind his back a second later I was pushed from behind face planting Dean's chest.

"Oh really?" I laughed as I sat up Dean put his arm around my waist.

"Awwh thanks baby," Phil said sitting up hugging in to Aj.

"It's so on," I said jumping across the couch laying in to Phil as if I would if we were in a match I felt Aj going at me a second later Phil powered out and forced me on to his shoulders beginning to spin around a second later we were both on the couch on top of Aj after a spear from Dean who grabbed my hand pulled me out of the slew of bodies. "Thanks" I cheered wrapping my arms around my neck.

"Any time" he said kissing my forehead walking toward the kitchen.

I followed him wrapping my arms around his neck pushing my lips in to his kissing him as hard as I could. He kissed me back putting his hands on the part of my back that had been abandond by my ring gear. He soothed the spot, I just wanted to make this last step official. I pulled back and looked in his eyes a smile grew on my face as I realized my new boyfriend's eyes were perfect. Just as I was about to plant another kiss on to lips he unexpectedly hugged me, something shiny caught my eyes.

"Oh look what I see," I said pulling back walking around him pulling Aj's title out of her bag. "It looks good on me, right?" I said holding it over my shoulder.

"It looks as sexy as fuck," he smirked.

"Where is yours?" I asked he walked to the living room grabbing a hold of his bag bringing it back out pulling his title out. "They're so pretty." I laughed as he put it over his shoulder.

"How about this look huh?" he said pointing between our titles.

"This will be mine one day," I said confidently.

"It already looks like it is." He laughed. I smirked and walked in to the living room.

"Hey," I said making Aj and Phil jump and look over. "Look what I found lying in the middle of the hall," I smirked holding the title up.

"Hey, that's not cool," Aj said standing.

"But isn't this just a great look?" I said running over wrapping an arm around Dean's neck he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged in to me. "The champion couple." I smirked getting an awesome creative idea; I shook it away to think about later.

"Lilly," Aj said "how about you give me back my title," she said slowly with a little snarl on her face similar to what she got when she was in character.

"Hmm," I said looking to Dean tapping my lips. "What is that internet Meme you have?" I smirked. Then looked back to Aj.

"Nope," Dean and I said in unison

Aj let out a tiny growl and ran at me; thankfully Dean pulled me to safety just in time.

"Lillian this isn't a game!" she yelled.

"Oh it so is though," I laughed, "Your reaction is priceless."

"Now ladies," Phil said walking over standing in the middle looking between us. He looked at Deans arms around my waist for a second then looked back to his girl; I looked at Dean for a second to see if he noticed.

My gut was telling me that my brother had more problems with my new relations then he was showing but he was hiding it well.

He let out a loud sigh. "Lilly give Aj her title," he said turning towards me.

"What the hell?" I laughed, "Taking sides much?"

"You can't just take what isn't yours" he smiled.

"Oh you want go there?" I spat.

He walked towards me looking at the title Dean let go of my waist and stood in front of me, I stood back as he looked down in to my brothers eyes I felt my stomach flip a couple of times, Phil smirked Dean looked as smug as fuck.

"Get out of my way," Phil said softly. He always spoke softly when he was about to snap

"What are you going to do about it, Punk," Dean smirked. Okay I knew nothing about this guy, I was the first to admit that. But I could tell he was deliberately trying to press my brothers' buttons. I wanted to vomit.

"Why don't I just fight you for it?" Aj laughed nervously stepping from behind Phil.


	9. Chapter 9

Aj held me down for a three count she and my brother jumped in to each other's arms

"That was a fast count," I snapped, which it was, I wasn't lying.

"Awwh, don't be jealous Lilly." Aj said

"I'm not jealous," I laughed sitting on Dean's knee.

'Are you alright" he laughed.

"I'm fine" I grinned, "annoyed at the fact that Good ol' CM Punk knew that I could both him and his girl friend's asses that he had to cheat so she could get one over on me." I said "It's weak."

"oh" Phil laughed

"What?' I spat

"You think you could kick my ass?"

"What you wanna try me?" I snapped standing to face him.

"You pair to realize your egos are too big to co exist?" Dean said looking between us.

I looked at Dean and titled my head.

"I learn its just best if you let them go," Aj laughed "Animals in the Zoo," she said from behind Phil.

"The Zoo?" Dean questioned.

"See Phil, now we're Zoo Animals, thanks bro," I laughed

"You made me this way,"

I walked over to him tilting my head as I crossed my arms.

"Just fight already," Aj called.

"He couldn't hack it," I laughed.

A second later I was pushed on my ass. I looked up at him jumping straight to my feet pushing him back shaking my limbs free of tension before he came back at me. we locked up pretty well. He was obviously stronger than me over powering me throwing me on the pile of couch cushions we had thrown on the ground when Aj and I were fooling around

"Best in the world." He cheered. I jumped to my feet and speared him to the ground punching into him

"Come on Lilly you're got this," Dean cheered.

"Let's go Phil," Aj cheered.

I stood up pulling his head up sending a few elbows his way. I jumped in to a sitting position wrapping my legs around his waist from behind pushing my hand in his mouth pulling his face to be leaning back wrapping my arm around his neck locking in my own version of a full nelson lock.

"What the hell are you doing?' Phil whined.

"Tap out," I cheered my ribs were starting to hurt.

I could feel him squirming underneath the hold but my ribs were killing me, if I broke the hold before he did he would kill me.

"Fuck," I cried.

"Take the weight off your ribs Lil," Dean said, I looked over apparently the pain I was feeling had made it to my face.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked

"fuck you," I said breathlessly keeping the hold.

"If you want to be like that," he laughed pulling at my fingers as hard as he could it worked for a second until I tightened my grip but I couldn't hold it, I fell back in to the ground letting go he rolled back on top of me Aj and Dean counted but I got my arm up.

"Yeah lilly," Dean cheered

"Come on babe, she's nearly done," Aj cheered. She was right, my stomach was killing me.

Phil got to his feet pretty quickly, he hadn't even broken a sweat yet. Fuck this sucked, He pulled me to a half standing position bending down to lift me on his shoulders I punched him in the gut and pushed him away staggering to the couch catching my breath for a second holding my stomach

"Don't slow down Lilly Brooks, just fight through it, it's just pain, its temporary" Dean said he was right, it was temporary, I had to kick my brothers ass. I stood up straight and turned around to receive a boot to the back of the head being lifted up on Phil's shoulders he spun around at a high speed about five times before dropping me on my feet kicking me in the head again. I fell back on the coshion pile, he pulled me to the flat floor and went for the cover, I kicked out just after Aj and Dean called 2.

"What that was three!?" Phil whined.

"No it wasn't," Dean Cheered.

"Fuck," Phil yelled jumping on to me holding his knee over my stomach as he locked me in to the Anaconda Vice, his signature submission.

"Fuck you," I cried.

"You wanted to play," Phil said softly.

"You're going to break my fucking ribs," I told.

"It's okay to tap, Lilly," Aj called.

"It's never okay to tap, Lilly," Dean said.

I focused my mind on what Phil was doing instead of listening to the other two. I tried pulling his arms apart, but he tightened them. I pushed on his leg until he pressed down harder on my ribs, I couldn't do it, he was playing on my weaknesses. I tapped out. He let go straight away jumping up cheering. I doubled over in the pillow.

"Fuck" I cried. I felt a weight move next to me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Dean next to me. "I'm fine," I laughed sitting up. Dean pulled me in to his arms. I lent back in to him as he wrapped his arms around my waist he kissed my ear I turned my head and looked him in the eyes for a second kissing him, he kissed me back soothing my stomach.

We kissed for a while before I pulled back and sat foreward.

"Are you alright?" he asked putting his hand on my back.

"You want to move to the couch?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can get up," I laughed. Dean pulled my arm around his neck and lifted me to a standing position helping me to the couch.

"Are you alright?" I heard Phil say. I looked over was in the middle of sitting forward just as I sat down. "Yeah," I said leaning forward Dean soothed my back. This was bad.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Phil asked. I looked up and he was squatting in front of me.

"No," I whined. "I just," I shook my head. "I just need the pain to ease."

"Maybe I should just call the doc?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have put her in such a tight hold," Dean snapped.

"Maybe you should mind your own goddamned business," Phil snapped, looked back to Dean. "This isn't your place."

They stood quicker then I'd ever known someone to move.

"Phil," I yelled. "Phil, stop it." I demanded. "Dean," I looked up Aj was pushing them apart pulling Dean toward the kitchen; Phil squatted in front of me. "It is his place." I snapped.

"What?"

"It is his place," I repeated, "He's my boyfriend," I told honestly.

"It was between you and me,"

"Just stop," I begged

"I'm calling the doctor," he said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"I don't need the doctor,"

"Lil, you can barely breath."

"I just need to sleep it off,"

He looked at me as if he wanted to believe me but wasn't sure if I was being strong or stubborn.

"Why don't I see if I can go down and get you some pain killers?" He offered a happy medium, I could deal with that.

"Okay," I nodded "But I'm going to go lay down," I said using his shoulder to push my self up, "With my boyfriend,"

"Okay," he laughed. "I'll bring them in when I get back so don't get Naked."


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes flung open, I didn't know where I was, until I moved and felt an arm around my waist realizing my hand was holding on to Dean's covered chest.

There was enough light coming from the en-suit behind me shining on his sleeping face. It was so soft and peaceful. I ran my finger softly along his cheek he moved his head in to my hand, taking a deep breath smiling before he opened his eyes.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

I shook my head cupping his face in both my hands moving forward as I kissed him.

"Nah, I'm okay." I whispered pressing my lips back in to his, he put his hands either side of my waist and pulled me on top of him. I forced my arms around his neck wrapping them as tight as I could he ran his hands up my back under my shirt gliding his nails along my skin sending shivers everywhere.

I kissed down his jaw line not missing an inch I loved the feeling of his pulse beating under my tongue as I filled the area with kisses.

Dean moved his mouth to my neck rolling me on my back kiss down my neck pushing my singlet over my head as he returned to my lips cupping my boob in his hand massaging going between soft and hard it was sending me insane I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled it over his head struggling he pulled it off and dropped it on my face.

"That's not cool," I laughed.

"Why?" he asked his face was centimetres from mine as I pulled the shirt away.

"Because I want to kiss you," I smirked, I could feel the heat going to my cheeks.

"Want too?" he asked switching the lamp on as he sat up.

I sat up as well, looking at him as the light illuminated his face, he had a slight grin and his lip were a little pouted

"Yeah," I grinned. His face brightened a little he was looking in my eyes for a moment, then he looked a little sad. "Why wouldn't you believe that?" I asked his eyes snapped back to mine, his smirk broke in to a smile; his dimples were perfect, why hadn't I looked at this guy before? "You're totally kissable Ambrose," I said diving on top of him pressing my lips in to his grabbing hold of his face shoving my tongue in his mouth putting as much as myself into it as I could, he let me control it. I pulled back then kissed him again.

"That was hot," he laughed putting his forehead on mine. A huge smile grew across my I let out a slight laugh. "My turn," I nodded

"Ah," I laughed as he rolled me over on to my back kissing from my shoulder blade up my neck to my lips kissing me in a way that sent chills everywhere I put my hands on the back of his head trying to pull him closer to get as much as I could.

A blood curdling scream went through the suite Dean and I stopped and looked at each other a second later he was off me, I had a shirt on, and we were in the living. Dean pushed the light switch as Phil got to Aj who had her eyes covered.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I was coming to get a glass of water then It was on my face and the I" Aj cried looking at Phil. I walked over to them she had tears streaming down her face. "it just jumped and I screamed and I'm sorry." She cried.

"What was on your face,"

"I don't know she cried," as Phil pulled her head to his chest. "I think it was a spider, but it was dark and,"

"It's okay," Phil said softly smirking as he looked at me.

"I honestly thought someone was killing her," I shrugged soothing Aj's shoulder for a second.

"Ah guys," Dean said, I looked back at him with a smile but his eyes were bulged and he was looking at the ground, I looked down slowly then saw a massive spider.

"What the fuck! Phil!" I yelled as I grabbed Phil's arm pulling him away from the massive thing that was walking bee lining for him.

"Oh my god that thing's huge!" Dean whined.

"fuck, It's coming right for us!" Phil said pulling Aj further in to his arms.

"That thing was on my face!" Aj screamed.

The spider started moving faster and faster, Dean pulled my in to him.

"I need to get off the fucking floor," I snapped looking around for something to climb on then I felt a hand go under my knee's and I was being carried over to the couch by the time we got there Aj and Phil were following in suit. . . we all looked at each other. "Kill it" I said pushing Phil off the couch

"What the fuck," he said stepping back up going to push me off but Dean grabbed my arm. "Fuck this," Phil yelled. Grabbing me by my shoulders. "Here Mr. Spider I have a sacrifice for you," he said holding me over the edge of the couch.

"Phil don't be a jerk," I whined I was starting to panic.

"Guys the wall!" Aj yelled

Phil and I looked over to the wall there was another spider. We both screamed and dove for the other side of the couch. I somehow ended up curled in a ball behind Phil who had his legs crossed leaning back on me. I felt the start of a panic attack coming on.

"Are we really getting held captive by a spider?" Dean laughed.

"Two spiders" Phil called. "Two over sized fucking spiders."

I felt my chest getting tight and my whole body was shaking, this was one of the worst possible situations I could think of. I could feel the tears starting. I put my hand on Phil's shoulder.

"Are you okay Lilly?" I heard Dean ask, I nodded my head looking at my legs trying to control my breathing.

"Panic attack?" Phil asked, I could feel him looking at me; I nodded my head he moved and put his arm around my shoulder. "It's alright, calm down."

"This is so embarrassing," I whispered breathing hard, pretty sure only Phil could hear me.

"Why," he said softly.

I felt myself shaking more then I heard a loud bang closely followed by another, I looked up to see Dean sanding over the spider on the floor with a shoe. He looked over and met my eyes.

"Gone," he smirked.

I looked down to my hands, my mind switching from panic to anger.

"Calm down," Phil said softly.

"Don't tell me to calm down," I said trying to focus.

"Lilly please calm down,"

"No!" I yelled. "Don't tell me to calm the fuck down," I yelled standing up. "This motel is fucking bullshit."I told. "How much money are the WWE paying for this piece of shit," I asked picking a vase up pegging it at a wall.

"Lilly, they weren't to know," Phil snapped.

"They weren't to fucking know?" I screamed. "Maybe if they kept up their god dammed pest control." I snapped.

"Lilly it's okay, they're dead." Dean said walking next to me.

"Dean stay out of it," Phil yelled.

"Don't tell him to stay out of it," I yelled back looking at Dean. "They're Dead thanks, but they shouldn't have been here in the fucking first place," I snapped kicking the couch.

"Calm down Lillian,"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled, "I'm not staying here,"

"What?" Phil asked

"I'm leaving I'm not fucking staying here," I snapped

"You can't just leave!" Phil told.

"Phillip, they jumped on Aj's face, I'm not staying here and letting it be me next time," I told storming in to the bed room finding my shoes putting them on stuffing my stuff in my bag zipping it up the best I could walking out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up but kept my eyes shut as tight as I could, I could feel Dean wrapped around me but I really didn't want to face anything right now, last night ran through my brain quicker then anything else. I already knew I owed Phil an apology and Dean would probably dump me as soon as he realized I was actually a psycho and the girl that walked the halls of the WWE was only part of who I am.

I opened my eyes I was as cuddled in to him as he was to me. I remember being so angry when we got to the best and him just holding me, Phil and Aj came shortly after but I ignored them cuddling in to Dean. I was way to angry.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked.

I looked up at him and considered the question for a moment before hugging in to him. "Yeah, I'm alright," I sighed.

"You sure?" he asked. Pulled back and sat up resting my back on the wall. I used to get so sore sleeping on the bus but I guess I had kind of gotten used to it and it was kinda the norm.

"Yeah," I said looking up at the roof, I felt Dean move and sit up next to me.

"How are your ribs?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

"They're actually alright" I said feeling them, there was a slight bit of pain but I'd been through worse. "Not perfect but alright."

He was silent for a couple of moments, probably thinking of how to get out the door quickest. I rested my head on his shoulder. I liked him, I didn't want him to leave. Acting like a complete psycho last night probably didn't help that, I mean it was just a couple of spiders.

"What's in your head Lilly Brooks?" Dean asked I lifted my head and looked at him he started massaging my head it felt so good.

"A brain," I said smirking.

"And the good old Brooks humour." He laughed kissing my forehead. "Seriously though," he said softly. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know," I sighed. Everything from last night running through my head again, it was such a small issue.

"I think you do know," he said softly, "You and your brother are pretty out spoken, it makes me think you know exactly what is going on up there." I laughed a little and looked at my hands "It would be cool if you wanted to share."

"I. . . "I took a deep breath. "I'm thinking I'm probably the most high maintenance girl friend you've ever had" I said looking up in to his eyes. "and we haven't even had sex yet." I said honestly.

"You're not high maintenance," he laughed.

"But I'm not that girl who walks the halls," I said honestly. "People know me as Lilly Brooks who mucks around and make people laugh, but I"

"Lilly, It's okay, none of us are really the person we pretend to be back there," he said honestly. "We go to work we have so much fun with our friends and it's the best job in the world,' he told. "But we all go to our bus or cars with our own issues, all of us,"

"I know," I admitted and he was right we did all have out own issues. "But I just wish I didn't,"

"Well I'm sorry beautiful but your human," he said pulling me in to him.

"Here I was thinking facades were cool," I smiled looking up to him.

"They might be cool, but I want to know you, Lilly Brooks." He said poking my nose. "Not who you pretend to be"

Our faces were centimetres apart, I loved what he was saying but for some reason I still questioned it.

"What if I'm just one of those girls who just has so many issues that people cant stand to be around me." I asked, I heard the door open, but ignored it. I knew it was Phil.

"You think I don't have problems Lilly?" Dean asked, "Maybe I'm so messed up you wont want to be around me." he said I looked back in to his eyes.

"I doubt it," I said getting his point.

"Just let me get to know you, not the face you give everybody else,"

"Okay," I said softly, he smiled as he moved in to kiss me softly. I pulled back and smiled then looked over the other side of the bus. Phil was sipping on a juice staring out in to space. Guilt twinged a little I looked back down to my hands.

"I might go catch up with Seth and Roman for a while," Dean said moving to be hovering above me.

"Oh. . okay?" I said looking in to his eyes. "Where?"

"Probably crossfit, I'll get ready and go" he said, "Call me in a while, okay?" he said kissing my cheek.

"Okay," I smiled. That was a definitely a subtle way of telling me to talk to my brother. He kissed me before walking off. I took a deep breath and pushed myself off the couch walking over leaning up against the bench. I stood there for a second waiting for him to say something I slowly looked up at him as he looked down to me. "Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

He looked down at me and crossed his arms, he had a look on his face that made me kind of angry. His eye brows were raised and his lips were pressed shut, he knew he didn't have to talk to me, he knew I'd fucked up, I knew it too, I just didn't want him to punish me for it.

"Please Phil?" I begged.

He rolled his eyes and pushed off the bench. "I'll put a shirt on,"

We walked to a nearby restaurant making sure they served leaner foods for Phil, I just wanted some damn bacon.

"So," Phil said after the waiter walked away, I looked up and in to his eyes. "That was quite a show you put on last night." He said taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said softly swirling the straw in my own drink. "I should never have spoken to you like that."

"How come you don't look me in the eyes when you say these things anymore?"

"What?" I asked my eyes flicking to his.

"You can't seem to look me in the eyes anymore,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yesterday when you told me about Dean, you couldn't look me in the eyes, and now you cant even look me in the eyes when you apologise" he pointed out

"do you have any idea how hard it is for me to admit I'm wrong? Especially to you?" I asked, looking at him. "as for yesterday I knew you would act like an asshole."

"Oh you did?"

"Yeah, well you were against me even just going on a date with him, I knew you would act the way you did,"

"You understand why though, Don't you?"

"I do but you have to understand that I'm going to keep trying to be happy, I just don't want you to scare these people away."

"True, you're doing a pretty good job of that yourself,"

"No I'm not," I snapped.

"Where is he then?" Phil tilted his head.

"He went to meet his friends," I laughed, "I'm not going to put a leash on him," I spat. "Seriously though I knew I needed to talk to you."

"You do?"

"Yeah to apologise!" I whined. "Can you just accept the damn apology?"

"You were pretty mean though," he admitted as our food arrived.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah, can I get a Vodka and Lemon?" I asked looking at her.

"You're really going to drink?" Phil asked.

"With ice?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah, please"

"Coming right up," the waitress walked away.

"Are you going to accept my apology?" I asked ignoring the drinking comment.

"Do you remember any of it?"

"I remember a bit, you know what I'm like bro, you get that way too." I admitted.

"I know, but not as often," he said. "You went 100% Dean and Zero percent family."

My stomach sank, some more stuff sunk in to my mind.

"You said some pretty messed up stuff,"

"I'm sorry Phil, I really am, I never want to hurt you, ever." I said looking him in the eyes making sure he knew what I was saying I ment. "I get it okay, I'm a bitch,"

"As long as you know," he laughed, I looked up and he was smirking. "We have Chicago in a two weeks." He said.

"I know I'm so excited," I said eating some food. "Before that we have Ohio,"

"What's so great about Ohio?"

"Dean's home," I smiled.

"I thought he lived in Vegas,"

"Well yeah, but his from Ohio," I smiled.

"That's Monday."

"Yeah," I smirked. "Either way I cant wait to get home, I can mess your house up then go to my own home and Party,"

"Mess both houses up?"

"Pretty much," I nodded. "I wonder if we can skip Smackdown next week and just go straight home?"

"The only reason you're not on house shows this week is because of your ribs," he pointed out.

"Oh, what's your excuse?"

"I'm the best in the world," he shrugged

"Now who's riding of whose success?" I laughed.

His phone started ringing he looked at the screen. "It's Aj," he said, "I told her to text me when she woke up,"

"Okay" I shrugged pulling my phone out of my bra texting Dean _'Working out that sexy body?'_

I received _'not yet, how's your breakfast'_

'_great the older twin is on a call'_

A second later my phone rung.

"Is it an important call?" I heard before I could even say hello.

"Nah, it's just his girlfriend."

"Oh so your boyfriend calls,"

"I don't mind," I laughed. "You haven't been to the gym yet?"

"Nah, Seth wouldn't wake up,"

"Are you back at that stupid ass hotel?"

"Yeah, don't break up with me or anything though,"

"I won't if you blow it up,"

"Funnily enough I was just placing the dynamite"

"You're funny Ambrose," I said honestly.

"Do you want to travel with me tonight?"

"Is that an ultimatum?" I asked a little confused.

"No," he laughed. "I meant more on The Shield's bus," he said, "Hang out with some friends, drink some giggle juice."

"Giggle juice?" I laughed. Looking up at Phil who furrowed his brow and shook his head before going back to his conversation.

"Alcohol,"

"I know," I laughed. "You're so adorable,"

"Dont say that too loudly," he whined. "Are you in?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll give you something special," he said smoothly, those few words sent tingles all over my body. I took a deep breath.

"You just want to bone a Brooks,"

"Oh I like that one," Phil cheered, I looked up he offered me a high-five. "I'm so stealing it."

"Lame," I said turning my attention back to Dean.

"Well I do but that's"

"I know you're trying to be polite Dean, but I know what you want,"

"I told you I can wine and dine,"

"Yeah, but if you don't just say you want my booty, I'll hold you to the something special thing,"

"I want your booty so bad, Lilly Brooks, I want to hold your hands above your head and fuck you so hard from behind that you wouldn't know what was going on." He said pausing I had my eyes closed trying to control the earges to say something similar back to him. "That's the truth, but you said you wanted to move slowly, and I'm going to respect that, until you're ready to take the next step," I heard noises in the background, Seth and Roman calling something.

"Okay," I said softly, blushing. "I'll come but I want to work out and stuff first." I said just wanting to hug him, kiss him, his dirty talk was so hot, and my mind was muddled.

"We're about to go to the gym."

"Oh, I should meet you," I said looking underneath the table.

"What ar you doing?" Phil asked.

"I was seeing if you were wearing your running shoes,"

"Why?"

"Because I want to jog,"

"Okay," he laughed.

"Can you ask Aj to meet us at crossfit with a change of cloths for me?"

"No," Phil spat.

"Dean, babe, I'll meet you at crossfit,"

"Okay," he laughed. I hung up my phone and stood up reaching to snatch Phil's.

"What are you doing now?" he whined.

"Let me talk to Aj," I demanded.

"No,"

"Well can you get her to grab me an overnight bag?" I whined.

"Gosh Lilly why can't you get anything done yourself."

"Don't be a jerk."

"Who wouldn't be a jerk when they're related to you,"

"Dean's not a jerk," I said flopping in my seat.

"Yeah well why you don't make his girlfriend run your errands,"

I glared at him, well played; he was a master with words.

.

Phil and I rounded the corner, I sighed a sigh of relief when we saw the cross fit sign, I was hoping Dean was already here. Phil held the door open and let me walk in I slid my headphones to my neck looking around spotting Seth across the room on a elliptical trainer smiling when I noticed Dean a couple of machines away from him stepping off, I walking over to him jumping in to his arms. Putting my hands on his face kissing him.

"You're all sweaty," he said pulling back, looking up in to my eyes.

"We ran," I smiled. "We like running" I soothed his cheeks so much was running through my mind but my eyes just wanted to be looking in to his.

"Are you just going to stare?" he asked, I nodded pushing my hands through his hair kissing his cheek before nestling my face in the crook of his neck while wrapping my arms around him. He held me for a good five minutes. Before kissing my neck. "Are you going to let me work out?" he pulled his head back I pushed my lips in to his. Sliding down off his body turning to walk away he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "I almost forgot," he said reaching in to his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I laughed lowering one eyebrow.

"Well," he said grabbing my wrist slipping a stretchy bracelet with cute fluoro coloured beads on it. I took my hands back and looked at it running my hand over two white flat beads with the Letters 'LB" then on the other side of the wrist two identical beads with the letters 'DA' on them. It was so cute a smile took over my whole entire face. "I can do special," he said, I let out a slight laugh, I was in awe, I couldn't speak, "I mean it's not gold or anything," he said nervously.

I looked up at him. "No, I love it," I cheered wrapping my arm around his neck hugging into him.


End file.
